Trick-or-Treat, or Torture?
by The Metallic Blue Otaku
Summary: (Halloween Special) Tsuna was never one to dress up and go trick-or-treating on Halloween. He was, after all, weak at heart when it came to scary things. But this year, with a tearful look from Lambo and I-Pin, he decides to go. Not to mention that if he didn't, his sadistic tutor would shoot him. (One-Shot)


**Title: **_"Trick-or-Treat, or Torture?"_

**Summary: **_Tsuna was never one to dress up and go trick-or-treating on Halloween. He was, after all, weak at heart when it came to scary things. But this year, with a tearful look from Lambo and I-Pin, he decides to go. Not to mention that if he didn't, his sadistic tutor would shoot him._

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own KHR! or any of its beloved characters. I do however own the plot to this story!_

* * *

Tsuna was never one to dress up and go trick-or-treating on Halloween. The holiday just wasn't the Vongola heir's favorite. He could never get into it, even as a kid. Yes, getting free candy was eye-catching, even to his fifteen-years-old self. But going out at night, with ghouls and monster lurking at every corner? Not to mention his everyday bullies? Nah-ah.

Not to mention he never liked all of the decorations and contraptions people put around their houses to get a good scare. He was, after all, weak at heart when it came to scary things. A simple costume, such as a white sheet with eyes cut out for a ghost, was enough to leave him in a terrified, jumpy state.

The Sky Guardian sat in his bed, sighing to himself as he stared up at the white ceiling of his room. It was that one dreaded holiday, the one he truly did not like. Halloween decorations had surrounded his own house; an account of a certain fedora-wearing baby and the even more terrifying being that was his mother. When she wanted something to happen, she could be scary, no matter how nice she was.

Luckily, his room was left untouched. Tsuna would have buried himself into his blankets on his bed if it had been decorated. Not because he was scared of all the scary things, but because he honestly didn't want to see them. It was bad enough he had to come eye-to-eye with all the decorations when he went out of his room, there was no way he'd allow his one place of peace to be overran.

A loud bang brought Tsuna out of his loathing thoughts of the holiday, his wide brown eyes turning over to the door. With a few more loud bangs and hits to the wood protecting him from the outside world, the two littlest kids in the house came running inside, a smile spread on their faces.

"Tsuna," Lambo yelled, laughing and trudging over to the brunet's bed with his stubby legs, "Tsuna! Mama said to tell you to take Lambo-san trick-or-treating! Gyahahaha!"

"No, Lambo," I-Pin protested, looking hesitant. The soon-to-be Vongola Boss could tell that she wanted to just go along with the small cow's story, but her morals wouldn't allow her to lie. "Mama said to ask!"

"Whatever! Tsuna, take Lambo-san trick-or-treating!"

"I-Pin, too, please!"

Both of the children turned to him with tear-filled eyes, something he found hard to ignore. But Tsuna had gained a bit of a backbone, thanks to Reborn, and he wasn't about to make himself miserable on the day he loathed. Why should he take them trick-or-treating!? Why couldn't it have been Nana, or Bianchi?

"Are you going to answer them, Dame-Tsuna?"

The high-pitched voice of a child called out, making the brunet shiver in fear. His brown eyes widened a bit in both terror and surprise, not having thought Reborn would enter the conversation (Even though he should have).

"Why do I have to," Tsuna cried out in protest, pointing at himself to emphasize that he wasn't the right choice. "You know how clumsy I can be! And how much of a ruckus they can cause! I'll lose them in an instant!"

The brunet took a deep breath of air to continue with his speech, though lost all the oxygen he sucked up as a gun was pressed against his temple. Reborn, who had moved in a blur of black and yellow (Like a bumble bee), stood before him with a devious smirk on his face. Part of his chubby baby face was shadowed by his fedora, which hid his spiky black locks of hair.

"Now, now, Tsuna," the Sun Arcobaleno stated in a feigned innocent voice, hiding away the mocking undertone, "How could you say no. Look at them."

Tsuna, stupidly following directions, turned back to the two five-years-olds, seeing that teary-eyed puppy dogface had intensified. They must have really wanted to go trick-or-treating. How could he say no? With his voice, of course. The brunet opened his mouth to protest, but his voice caught in his throat when he heard the click of Leon's gun form.

"O-okay," the Vongola heir stuttered out his agreement in a moment of panic. His intuition told him that there wasn't a Dying Will Bullet in the barrel of the gun. It was most likely a real, led, metallic bullet that would kill him. "I-I'll take you two trick-or-treating!"

At the announcement, Lambo and I-Pin gasped in joy, the Lighting Guardian giving his signature, mocking, arrogant laugh that irritated the teen beyond belief. I-Pin, on the other hand, jumped up to the bed, which Reborn had jumped off of, to stand next to the Boss's knee.

"I-Pin is grateful," she said cheerfully, smiling brightly. Tsuna couldn't help but blush a bit. His mouth moved on its own to form a smile for the Chinese baby, feeling better about the situation he had gotten sucked into. Maybe going trick-or-treating wouldn't be so bad, after all.

* * *

It was just starting to get dark when the brunet, the two laughing, excited, cheerful baby Hitmens went out. Lambo had decided to dress up as a superhero ("The amazing Cow-Baby"), despite Reborn trying to trick the poor boy into a broccoli costume.

"_Its called _Trick_-or-Treating for a reason," _the Sun Arcobaleno had replied shyly, faking a tear in one of his large black eyes. The Vongola heir, of course, got in trouble afterwards for yelling at the 'innocent' fedora-wearing baby.

Tsuna sighed as he recalled the moment, before looking over to the other child he was looking after. I-Pin wanted to go as a princess, stating that she wanted to be one someone day. The dress was long and flowing, though not to the point that she would trip over it. If the brunet had been in the dress, then he would have, but not agile and careful I-Pin.

"Gyahahaha," Lambo laughed out as they walked up to the first house, which had mild decorations. Those white cobwebs that you had to pull apart, that looked more like stretched cotton, were all around it. A few cardboard and plastic monsters were in the bushes and behind the single tree in the front yard.

Both of the five-years-olds ran up to the front door, knocking loudly, while Tsuna simply stood near the gate to the house. He didn't feel the need to go up to the place with them. Not when he could still keep an eye on the two from a distance.

"Give Lambo-san candy," the super-cow stated, laughing afterwards. A few pieces were put in his pillowcase as the flabbergasted owner looked down at him. "Gyahahaha! You can be Lambo-san's underling!"

"Lambo, say thank you," I-Pin yelled from beside the cow-child, awing in joy as a few pieces of candy were put into her own pillowcase. She looked up at the house-owner, her princess tiara falling down a bit as she smiled up at them, "I-Pin is grateful!"

The Lightning Guardian next to her looked down at the pillowcase in her hands, then back up at her distracted face, then back down at the bag full of candy. With a sneaky grin, Lambo reached in and snatched the candy, putting them into his bag before running back to Tsuna.

"Lambo," I-Pin yelled, running after him at high-speed, "Give those back!"

"Gyahahaha! Never," Lambo protested.

"H-Hey, you two," Tsuna yelled after them, having no choice but to run after them. The two children twisted and turned throughout the neighborhood, Lambo stealing candy from unsuspecting kids as he went by. The Chinese baby behind him yelled to give them back, but the cow-child wouldn't listen.

"Wait… up," the Vongola heir panted out after a while. It felt as though he just ran ten mile, which could have been possible, considering he was chasing after Mafia children. He clutched his knees to keep himself balanced as he leaned over to catch his breath, ignoring the fighting children in front of him.

"Ehhh! I-Pin! Give Lambo-san back his candy!"

"This isn't yours, Lambo!"

"Give it back! Give it back! Give it back!"

"Can we go home," Tsuna cried, comical tears sliding down his face as he looked up at the dark sky. How long had they been running, exactly? "You got candy. Nobody's going to want it back. They can get more, so lets just go home, alright-"

_Click._

A familiar cold, metallic object was pushed against the side of his head once again, causing the brunet to freeze. His muscles stiffened as he recognized the lightweight on his shoulder, which could only belong to one person.

"Trick-or-treat, or torture," Reborn asked calmly, signature smirk placed upon his lips. He, surprisingly, didn't wear a costume, but instead had settled for his regular suit and fedora. Maybe because the "Reborn" 'costume' was the scariest of them all? "Those are your choices, Dame-Tsuna."

Lambo and I-Pin, who had stopped arguing, looked over at them silently, for once, as they waited for a reply. Reborn, too, waited patiently. Either choice was beneficial to him. If the Vongola heir choose to continue trick-or-treating, then the Arcobaleno would be able to have a quiet night of scaring children. And if he choose torture, then Reborn got a new victim to have fun with.

Tsuna walked up the stairs sluggishly, leaving Nana to carry the two sleeping children to their beds. He could barely keep himself standing after such a night of horrors…maybe he had chosen the wrong choice. At the moment, torture sounded a lot better than utter exhaustion.

The brunet closed his door with a quiet click, and took a few steps forward before letting his body drop. He hit the soft covers of his bed and slowly climbed up, not bothering to take off his clothes or getting under the blankets. Instead, he fell asleep as soon his head hit the pillow, not noticing the sadistic glint in two black orbs in the corner of the room.

_You're day isn't over yet, Dame-Tsuna…_

* * *

**AN: **_I fail at holiday themed stories. Quite honestly, this is my first time writing a one-shot for a holiday. And I found out that I need to plan and start writing these things a few months before the actual holiday…which means Christmas specials, prepare to be thought out!_

_Anyways, I know this is really bad, but mind reviewing? XD I'd love to read what all of you have to say! Oh, and please check out my other KHR! stories! "Life can Become Art", "People Like Us", "Funny Sunny Days" (Multichapters), and "Surprise!", "Smile"._

_Before I leave, let me say two more things. One: Happy Early Halloween! :3 The other Halloween special will be up on the actual day! And two:_

**_HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SkyTuna7227!_**


End file.
